pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Michele Knotz
Michele Knotz is an American voice actress, who joined the Pokémon series in Season 9 when The Pokémon Company International (TPCi) took over. In the series, she currently voices Jessie (succeeding Rachael Lillis) after Season 8 as well as May and Misty. In Seasons 9 and 10, she was credited mistakenly with two L's in her name (Michelle Knotz), but in Season 11 onward, she was properly credited with the correct spelling. Roles Characters *Misty (MoMP, BW118, SM042-SM043) *May (AG147-AG192, DP075-DP079, movie 9, MoMP) *Jessie (AG147-present, movie 9-present, MoMP) *Nurse Joy (AG147-DP190, BW118) *Landis *Abigail *Carrie *Ghost girl *Jessiebelle (DP153) *Mirror Jessie *Pokétch advertisement (DP033) *Sinnoh Pokédex Pokémon *Ash's Bulbasaur *Ash's Squirtle *Phanpy *Dawn's Piplup *Chansey *Shellos *Budew *May's Beautifly *Nurse Joy's Wigglytuff *Drew's Masquerain *Starly *Latias *Latios *Ash's Snivy *Jessie's Woobat *Brock's Mudkip *May's Squirtle *James' Mime Jr. *Gardenia's Cacnea *Jessie's Dustox *Bianca's Minccino *James' Chimecho *Diantha's Gardevoir *Shauna's Bulbasaur *Tierno's Squirtle *Melodi's Gardevoir *Manaphy (Movie 9) *Misty's Psyduck *Lyra's Chikorita *Oddish *Klink *Klang *Klinklang *Bewear *Mudbray *Jigglypuff *Mimey *Stufful *Morelull *Shiinotic *Jirachi *Lilligant *Sneasel *Ralts *Kirlia *Furfrou *Psyduck *Goldeen *Igglybuff *Flaaffy *Wurmple *Seedot *Masquerain *Furfrou Non Pokémon series *Hajime Yagi (World of Narue) *Rozalie, Cindy, Fairy (The Third: The Girl with the Blue Eye) *Tomoe, Airi (Queen's Blade) *Chika Ogiue (Genshiken OVA) *Shiryuu Chou'un (Ikki Tousen: Dragon Destiny) *Athena Glory (Aria: The Animation) *Koyuki Asagiri (Kujibiki Unbalance) *Queen (Rio: Rainbow Gate) *Akira Sakamoto (Holy Knight) *Kindarspirit, System Voice (TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise) *Carina (One Piece Film: Gold) Video Games *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - Pokémon Trainer, Squirtle, Piplup, Torchic, Manaphy, Jirachi and Gardevoir *''PokePark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure'' - Piplup, Squirtle, Jirachi, Chikorita, Bulbasaur, Latios, Latias, Torchic, Bidoof, Oddish, Psyduck, Mudkip, Kirlia, Sneasel, Prinplup, Drifloon and Manaphy *''PokePark 2: Wonders Beyond'' - Piplup, Snivy, Cottonee, Minccino, Woobat, Swoobat, Petilil, Klink, Klang, Klinklang, and many others *''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U / Nintendo 3DS'' - Gardevoir, Snivy *''Street Fighter X Tekken'' - Alisa Bosconovitch, Roll *''Heathcliff: The Fast and the Furriest'' - various characters *''Castle Dracula: The Video Game'' - Grace *''The Guided Fate Paradox'' - Lilliel Saotome *''Captain Sabertooth'' - Sirikit *''Gangstar Vegas'' - Lucky *''Smite'' - Mummified Izanami, The Sparrow Nike *''Modern Combat 5; Blackout'' - Miku Kobo *''Regalia: Of Men and Monarchs' - Signy'' Trivia *She is the winner of the 2003 Anime Idol contest at the Big Apple Anime Fest convention. **Hilary Thomas was second place at the Anime Idol contest held at Anime Central the May prior. *Her first name is often misspelled as Michelle, as seen above. Gallery May (Season 9 - present) Misty SM.png Misty (MoMP - present) Jessie SM.png Jessie (Season 9 - present) Nurse Joy.png Nurse Joy (Seasons 9 - 13) Pokédex DP.png Sinnoh Pokédex Landis.png Landis AP.png Abigail DP090 9.jpg Ghost girl Jessiebelle.jpg Jessiebelle (Season 12) Carrie.png Carrie RedSSBBArtwork.PNG Pokémon Trainer (aka Red) (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Mirror World Team Rocket.png Mirror Jessie Ash Squirtle.png Ash's Squirtle Ash Bulbasaur.png Ash's Bulbasaur Ash Snivy.png Ash's Snivy May Beautifly.png May's Beautifly Jessie Dustox.png Jessie's Dustox Brock Mudkip.png Brock's Mudkip Zoey Kirlia.png Zoey's Kirlia Ursula Jigglypuff.png Ursula's Jigglypuff Dawn Piplup.png Dawn's Piplup Bianca Minccino.png Bianca's Minccino James Cacnea.png Gardenia's Cacnea (Season 9 - present) James Chimecho.png James' Chimecho James Mime Jr.png James' Mime Jr. (Season 10) Nurse Joy Wigglytuff.png Nurse Joy's Wigglytuff Jessie Woobat.png Jessie's Woobat Manaphy_MS009.png Manaphy Go.jpeg Chikorita (Team Go-Getters) Diantha Gardevoir.png Diantha's Gardevoir Latias MS018.png Latias Latios MS018.png Latios Bewear (anime).png Bewear Melodi_Gardevoir.png Melodi's Gardevoir Shauna_Bulbasaur.png Shauna's Bulbasaur Tierno_Squirtle.png Tierno's Squirtle May_Squirtle.png May's Squirtle Jigglypuff anime.png Jigglypuff Mimey.png Mimey Hiroki Mudbray.png Mudbray Jirachi BW134.png Team Flare Sneasel.png Stufful anime.png Lusamine Lilligant.png Misty Psyduck anime.png Misty's Psyduck Lyra Chikorita.png Lyra's Chikorita Jessica's Furfrou Heart trim.png Jessica's Furfrou }} Category:TPCi Voice Actors